Soirée mouvementée
by Neshey
Summary: Alors que le groupe se pose pour la nuit, le pyromage annonce ses sentiments au paladin. Et tandis que ce dernier veut prendre du temps pour réfléchir, la soirée va s'annoncer mouvementée. Cette soirée poussera le paladin à faire un choix, c'est inévitable. Alors, la Lumière ou le pyromage ?
Hey ! Bon alors premièrement ce texte est pour Sun (Oui je me suis fais avoir par cette chauve-souris profiteuse).

Ensuite, soyez indulgents s'il vous plait j'ai pas l'habitude du fluffy. Ensuite, j'espère que ça vous plaira, et désolée si j'ai laissé des fautes ! Des bisous !

 **Disclaimer : L'univers d'Aventures ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages de Théo, Bob, Shin et Grunlek appartiennent respectivement à Fred, Bob, Seb et Krayn. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits. Toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.**

* * *

\- Tu ne peux pas me laisser éternellement sans réponse ! s'écria Bob.

Théo le considéra du regard quelques instants puis, sans un mot, tourna les talons et retourna avec Shin et Grunlek. Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit et avaient monté un petit campement. Grunlek, qui avait bien compris ce qui se passait, regarda Théo revenir et soupira en voyant son visage fermé. Shin, lui, se tenait à l'écart, sans chercher à comprendre, occupé par sa pomme.

Balthazar resta à l'écart, fulminant. Il n'arrivai pas à comprendre le paladin. Un coup ils étaient proches, et juste après il le traitait comme.. comme une hérésie.

Se disant ces mots, Bob donna un coup de pied dans une motte de terre. Cette dernière rebondit contre quelque chose dans l'ombre et le pyromage écarquilla les yeux.

Grunlek, Théo et Shin se retournèrent dans un même mouvement. Ils avaient cru voir une boule de feu et la végétation commença à s'embraser.

\- BOB ?! appela Grunlek.

Comme réponse il vit le corps de Bob voler devant lui et se prendre un arbre de plein fouet dans le dos.

\- Bob !

Théo se précipita vers lui. Bob, qui s'était effondré contre l'arbre, pointa faiblement une direction dans l'ombre. Théo se retournait vers la direction indiquée quand une araignée géante bondissait de l'ombre.

Une flèche de glace se planta dans l'un des œils principaux de la créature. Shin l'avait sentie arriver et donnait quelques précieuses secondes au éo dégaina son épée se plaça devant Bob. Il fit face à la créature, l'épée parée.

La créature poussait ce que l'on pouvait prendre pour des cris de douleur, qui résonnaient dans la forêt et glaçaient le sang de nos aventuriers. Alors que l'araignée bondissait sur Théo, ce dernier donna un coup d'épée et lui trancha une patte. La créature poussa un hurlement terrifiant. Elle frappa autour d'elle avec ses autres pattes. Grunlek en aperçu une qui fonçait vers Théo. Étant encore en position d'attaque, le paladin n'aurait pas le temps de lever son bouclier.

Un bruit mécanique se fit entendre et Théo vit l'araignée être projetée plus loin et le poing de Grunlek se remboîtant à sa place. Shin, non loin de l'araignée, cristallisa une dague de glace et acheva la créature.

Sans attendre, Théo se précipita aux côtés de Bob, rapidement suivi par Grunlek puis par Shin. Le pyromage allait survivre mais il avait besoin de soins. Le paladin s'agenouilla à ses côtés, le dévisagea un instant puis utilisa l'intégralité de sa magie pour le soigner. Après avoir vérifié son état, il le prit dans ses bras et l'amena dans son lit, près du feu. Grunlek les suivit et commença peu après à préparer leurs repas. Shin restait silencieux, peu confiant après cette attaque. Gardant son arc contre lui, il fixait la pénombre. Quant à Théo, il s'installa non loin de Bob en le surveillant du coin de l'œil.

Après plusieurs minutes, Eden vint se frotter contre le bras de Grunlek. Il lui souria et commença à lui faire des papouilles, sous l'œil amusé de Shin. A ce moment, Bob ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il grimaça légèrement en se redressant. Ses yeux passèrent d'abord sur Théo puis Grunlek, puis Shin avant de finalement se poser sur l'araignée. Ne sachant que dire, le mage préféra pour une fois se taire. Théo soupira et se fut finalement Grunlek qui brisa le silence.

\- C'est prêt

Il servit tout le monde. Bob se redressa et Shin les rejoignit. Alors qu'ils mangeaient silencieusement, Bob se décida à parler :

\- Merci..

Théo tourna la tête vers lui :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour m'avoir sauver..

Grunlek lui sourit :

\- C'est normal, on allait pas te laisser mourir.

\- ...Oui mais merci..

Bob rebaissa la tête vers son assiette sans rien ajouter. Le reste de repas se passa quasiment silencieusement. Des petites phrases banales. Grunlek alla se coucher peu après. Shin, lui, préféra s'éloigner. Il grimpa dans un arbre, dos au groupe, et fixa la pénombre. Alors que Bob regardait les flammes du feu de camps, le paladin, lui , le regardait. Le pyromage sentit le regard de Théo peser sur lui mais il resta silencieux. Théo se leva.

\- On va changer tes bandages..

Il en prit des propres et se plaça derrière Bob. Ce dernier enleva le tissu de sa robe qui couvrait son épaule.

Aussi doucement qu'il le pût, soit assez peu, le paladin retira les bandages et les changea. Bob grimaça légèrement et remis correctement sa tenue. Alors que Théo était toujours derrière lui, le pyromage se laissa glisser et s'adossa contre son torse. Théo resta muet, immobile et un peu gêné. Puis, après quelques instants, il l'entoura doucement de ses bras. Bob souriait en se blottissant dans ses bras. Ils restèrent muets, ne sachant pas quoi se dire. Le pyromage s'endormit un peu plus tard. Théo l'allongea dans son lit, et le regarda un instant.

\- Tu sembles beaucoup moins dur d'un coup.

Le pyromage ouvrit un œil en souriant. Théo lui souriait en retour :

\- Tu ne dormais pas alors.. il réfléchissait un instant avant d'ajouter : et bien..je suppose que c'est quand je suis avec toi.

Bob ria doucement et s'appuya sur les coudes :

\- Je te rends tendre ?

\- Il faut croire..

Sans lui laisser le temps de poursuivre, Bob se redressa et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Théo resta figé un instant, surpris, puis rendis le baiser. Bob lui souriait :

\- Alors tu as fais ton choix finalement.

\- Oui.

Théo souriait doucement et s'allongeait à ses côtés. Bob se blottissait à nouveau dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. Le paladin fixait la chevelure de Bob, l'air pensif. Peu importe si son église le considérai comme une hérésie. Pour lui, le pyromage était tout sauf un monstre. Allongé contre Bob, il glissa sa main dans la sienne et ferma à son tour les yeux.

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Comme d'habitude je suis ouvertes aux critiques et commentaires et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir ! Bisous !


End file.
